Lips on an Angel
by LyzabethSay
Summary: DL - When Danny leaves in the middle of the night, Lindsay starts to become highly suspicious.


Lips of an Angel

**Lips of an Angel**

**Summery: **When Danny leaves in the middle of the night to see Rikki, Lindsay starts to become highly suspicious.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I write down. That includes the characters of CSI: NY and the song by Hinder.

**A/N: **Gosh, I am on a FF writing spree here… I mean MEANT to be studying for my end of year exams but I just can't seem to be able to get into the study mood – so I have taken refuge in writing. Anyways, I actually came up with this when I was doing my own little shuffle challenge and I guess it never really came to me how much this song actually 'fits' with what is going on here. Oh, btw can anyone update me on the whole Danny/Lindsay situation? I mean I KNOW Danny and Rikki are having this thing but does Lindsay even suspect anything?? I know she knows the whole relationship thing between them is strained but are they still together and all?? Ahh I dunno – if anyone does, please share with me! XP thanks

--

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
_

The clock on the night stand read 2.53am but he still wasn't asleep. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling with her still cradled in his arms. He was grateful she had come over after everything that has happened recently but he was starting to believe that their love was running out. He hoped it was partly because he never let the death of Ruben go but he was starting to feel that she knew more than he thought.

In the silhouette of the moon light he shifted slightly so that he was facing away from her. Part of him couldn't bear to think what would happen if she found out. He loved her so much but with everything go on he felt there wasn't enough love to go around.

As he watched the glow of his clock change to 2.54am he could feel sleep starting to pull on him. His eye started to droop down and he felt that he might just be slipping into unconsciousness. But just when he had his eyes shut and his body resting an annoying little buzz came into the back of his mind. He wanted so much to ignore it but in the distance he could also hear her call his name.

'Danny, wake up.'

'What is it?' he rolled over to lie on his back again. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Lindsay looking down on him.

'You're phones ringing,' he hit his head back down onto the pillow before attempting to get up. He knew she was a light sleeper but to hear his phone go off from the other side of the room was something.

Slowly dragging him self from the bed he walked to his dresser and pull the phone from its pouch. Not bothering to look at the contact he started to speak.

'Messer.'

'Danny, it's me.'

_Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

He started to feel a lot more awake when he heard that. Running his hand through his hair he took another look at the bed where Lindsay lay fast asleep

'Yeah, what is it?'

'I can't sleep,' he started to walk into the next room, closing his bedroom door on the way.

'Why? What's wrong this time?'

'I can't stop thinking of him Danny. Every time I close my eyes to sleep I can still see him. Sometimes I'll wake up thinking that I heard his laughter from his room. It's driving me crazy. I really don't know what to do,' from the other side of the line he could hear her starting to sob softly to herself.

He sat down on his couch rubbing his eyes. It was so early and he had Lindsay around – what was he going to do?

'Just hang in there. Everything will be alright,' he paused trying to think of something reassuring to say. 'Just think of something else you'll get to sleep soon.'

'No, Danny wait,' he was about to pull the phone away.

'What?'

'Can you come over?' she paused for a moment. 'Please?'

'I can't I have someone over.'

'Just for a moment, I just want someone to talk to,' he thought for a moment. This was not the right thing to do. If Lindsay was to wake up and find him not there he would have to come up with a good excuse.

'Give me a minute.'

He hung up on her and walked into his bedroom. There, fast asleep on his bed, was Lindsay. Slowly and quietly walking over to her he placed a small kiss on her cheek. Exhaling, she shuffled around underneath the covers.

'I'll just be a minute,' he said softly as he grabbed the t-shirt from the back of chair. Walking into his living room he grabbed his keys and walked out of the front door.

'Rikki, open up,' he leaned against the door frame knocked on the door. Shyly she opened the door and he walked in.

He could see that her eyes were red and it looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

'You okay?' he asked sitting her down on her sofa.

'I just don't know what to do. I know I said I was getting over everything but I just feel as if he's still haunting me,' she pulled up the sleeves of her shirt and wipes her eyes. 'I feel like everything is just getting harder each day. Sometimes I'll wake up and go straight into his room to wake him but then I remember he's not there,' she stopped again to take a breath. 'I really don't know what to do with myself.'

Tears started to fall down her face, uncontrollably, and as much as she tried to fight them off she knew she couldn't so she left them.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

'Hey, hey. Stop crying. Everything's going to be fine,' he cupped her chin in his hands and brought them up so that his eyes were staring straight into hers.

Inside he felt a spark of electricity run through him. He knew this wasn't the right thing to do but it was the only thing he could think of that might take her mind of Ruben.

Leaning in slowly he could see her eyes shut. He brought her up so that their lips met. Softly at first, he didn't want to seem as if he was intruding. When she didn't pull away he felt safe. Moving his hand from her cheek he slid it down to her shoulder. He could feel her hands travel up and link around his neck. Soon enough she had pulled him down on top of her.

Moving his hands to her waist he held on tightly but then soon enough he could feel her hands grip the bottom of his shirt. Lifting it slowly, he knew where she was going with this. He broke their connection for a moment and opened his eyes to look at her. She opened hers and stared back at him.

'I'm sorry,' she said turning her head to one side in embarrassment.

'No, no it's not that I don't want to. It's just…' he paused looking for the right words. 'Not now,' he sat up from their position and adjusted his shirt. 'Another time I promise.' Pulling her up, they sat facing each other on her couch. 'I'll be back. Not tonight but maybe tomorrow. I promise,' he leaned in a kissed her lips softly. As he moved away she pulled the front of his shirt to keep the connection. 'No, I have to go. I'm sorry.' He got up and walked to the front door leaving her alone on the couch. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' Smiling at her he turned around to leave.

'Danny?'

'Yeah.'

'You're not going to tell her are you?'

He gave a small smile back to her and shook his head as he closed the door behind him.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Leaning against the door of her apartment he drew in a deep breath. He knew he couldn't juggle two relationships like this, he was going to have to make up his mind soon enough.

As he opened the door to his apartment he noticed the lights in the kitchen and living hall were on. Sitting on the couch in front of him was Lindsay. He could see she was all dressed in her clothes, her hair was brushed nicely in place.

'Linds?' he asked walking up to the settee. 'What are you doing up?'

'Where were you?' he slowed his pace walking towards her. He bit his lip hard and closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted so much to tell her but he knew it would rip her up inside.

'Something happened downstairs. I went to check it out.' He placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

'You're the one they call when something goes wrong aren't you?' inside he felt as if he knew what she meant – he hoped deeply she hadn't a clue what just happened.

'Yeah, it's annoying because even with the smallest thing I get called up for,' he tried to be a little bit witty and break the tension between them.

'Oh, okay then,' she got up and walked around the settee to the kitchen. 'I'm going to go.'

'What, why?' he had to admit he was shocked at it. He wanted her to stay even if tomorrow he knew she was going to hate him.

'I have 1st shift tomorrow so I want to get some sleep,' she shrugged her shoulder and smiled.

'Stay here?'

'No, I don't think I will.' She grabbed her coat and walked to the door. 'I'll see you at work.' She smiled and walked out the door.

Danny was left standing in the middle of his apartment. He wanted so much to run out there and stop her but he couldn't help thinking this might be the end. He didn't want it to be – he still loved her but he knew she was suspecting something. He didn't know what to do. He felt torn between two people. Could he satisfy both of them? He didn't know how he was going to fix all this so he walked into his bedroom and took of his shirt before lying along in his bed. He didn't want to lose Lindsay but he knew because it was his fault Ruben died so he should be the one to comfort Rikki when she needed it.

--

**A/N: **I know the ending is a bit horrible but I didn't know how to end it. Anyways a little bit of tension there I hoped XP. Anyways, R&R please. Thanks ;D


End file.
